


Florentine Iris

by JediQueen02



Series: Blooms in the Bloodline [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Flowers, Pre-Relationship, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediQueen02/pseuds/JediQueen02
Summary: Haytham is intrigued by Shay's gift to Antonia.





	Florentine Iris

**Author's Note:**

> I love AC Rogue. My favorite game is still AC 3 but Rogue is a close second. I had quite a bit of fun coming up with a character for it and I think you guys will love her. To clear things up for anyone who sticks with me long enough to get to my main story for AC Rogue and the related novellas, my OC, Antonia Auditore, has a brother-sister relationship with Haytham, so no shipping them romantically. I love Haytham, and I hate how so many people make him a bad guy in their fanfictions. I think Haytham is a severely misunderstood character and deserves a lot more positive recognition than he has gotten over the years. Therefore, I was really excited when I first played Rogue because I saw an opportunity to develop Haytham beyond the conflict with Connor and to really bring out the man behind the Templar. So when I created Antonia, I did so with the intent to bring out the better side of Haytham through his relationship with my character. Shay and Antonia's relationship is still the focus of the story, but between the lines I also plan to focus on Antonia and Haytham's relationship. Hopefully I can give yous guys a little bit more insight into Haytham's character. Anyway, enjoy the one-shot.

  Haytham calmly opened the door to Antonia's private offices. The two had long since lost the level of professionalism needed for knocking on each others doors. Haytham was a regular sight in her offices, almost as much of a regular sight as she was in his. She was his second-in-command, his most trusted ally, and his dearest friend.

  Many of their fellow Templars were under the false impression that she was his lover, though the truth could not be farther from such. Their relationship was more along the lines of siblings than lovers. Antonia was one the one he trusted above all others, the only one with whom he could be Haytham Kenway the man and not Haytham Kenway the Templar Grand Master.

  The young Italian woman stood hunched over several maps of the Frontier. Markers of all sorts dotted the map, detailing the movements of the French and British troops as well as their own. It was no doubt far more accurate than his own maps. She had been running an extensive, worldwide information network long before they met, and when she joined the Templars that network had become vital to their operations. She led the network personally, and all information went directly to her.

  Haytham could see how tense she was and as he approached he placed a gentle hand on the small of her back. She relaxed almost instantly. She knew it was him without having to turn around, no one else entered her offices without knocking first.

  "Good day, Haytham," she said as she returned her focus to the map before her.

  "And to you as well, Antonia," Haytham remarked as he too turned to look at the map before them.

  His attention was quickly drawn elsewhere when he saw something on her desk out of the corner of his eye. He walked to her desk slowly, eyeing the flowers that sat in a small vase on the corner of the desk. The outer petals were a pale shade of violet, while the inner petals were a soft pink. He recognized the flower all too well. They were florentine iris', Antonia had told him about them when they had first met. 

  Florentine iris' grew in only one place, the fields outside of Antonia's birth city of Florence, Italy. Antonia had described them to him once before, how her mother had dozens of them growing in the courtyard of her childhood home. Haytham had tried to procure the flower for her before, but to no avail. They were too delicate to survive the journey to the colonies.

  "Where did you get these flowers Antonia?" He asked curiously.

  He almost thought he imagined the faint blush on her cheeks as she glanced briefly at said flowers.

  "They were a gift," she said as she stared at the maps with far too much interest to really be focusing on what they contained.

  "From whom?" He asked.

  "His name is Shay Cormac," she replied. His eyes widened in surprise at her response.

  "The Assassin Monro found in New York?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

  That was a bit of a surprise. He'd read both Monro and Antonia's reports on the Assassin the Colonel had found half-dead at the bottom of a cliff. He had to admit he was rather hesitant to put any sort of faith into the man but Antonia had insisted he was no longer an ally of the Brotherhood. He trusted her judgement, and Antonia knew better than anyone the betrayal of the Brotherhood. He had no doubts in her assessment of the man, but that did not make it much easier for him to trust a man whose motives and loyalties were still rather unknown to him.

  "Yes, Sh... Master Cormac sent them as a token of thanks for saving his life, and for returning his ship to him," she replied, and Haytham couldn't help the smirk that came upon his lips when he noticed her little slip.

  "Shay? I wasn't aware you two had grown so close Tonia," he replied with a chuckle.

  " _Merda_!" She hissed. She really had hoped he wouldn't notice her little slip. "Haytham...I..." She tried but Haytham cut her off with a raise of his hand.

  "It's alright Tonia..." he said, "...you deserve some happiness in your life."

  She smiled at him gently. She had so few people left in the world that she cared about, and who cared about her, Haytham's approval meant everything to her.

  "Thank you, Haytham," she whispered.

  Haytham returned her smile as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her slender frame gently. Her happiness filled him with a joy he had not known since he was a boy. In reality, she was the only real family he had left, and she meant the world to him in a way he thought no one ever would.

  "I will kill him if he hurts you little sister."  She glared at him as she slapped his side, hard. Haytham let out a laugh before simply tightening his hold around her. Antonia gave him an exasperated huff before burying her face in his coat to try and stifle her own laughter.


End file.
